<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Overpass by Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146967">The Overpass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi/pseuds/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi'>Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter! at the Disco [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Nen, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Confessions, Fortune Telling, Illumi's a little confused but he's got the right spirit, M/M, Machi is a little shit, Palm Reading, Pining, Scent Kink, Songfic, Tarot Cards, blood type personalities, but she's supportive in her own way, early 2000's AU, including - Freeform, sex briefly described, star signs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi/pseuds/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>See, the thing is I'm so sorry to say<br/>(You need me don't you?)<br/>Someone still loves you<br/>Meet me, meet me<br/>At the overpass, at the overpass.</p><p>Hisoka decides that it's time he tells Illumi how he feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter! at the Disco [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Overpass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanart off tumblr pretty much captures the tone of this fic:<br/>https://rimachp.tumblr.com/post/616572587488772096/very-important-art-au-where-hisoka-and</p><p>Also, I set this AU in the early 2000's because that just feels right with HxH</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>The late summer sun beat an oppressive heat down on the two people beneath the concrete overpass despite the shade provided by the structure. Hisoka glanced at the text on his phone. Read but unanswered, as was typical of any message that wasn’t a direct question.</p><p>“Meet me at The Overpass 15:00 &lt;3”</p><p>He’d even made sure to adhere to military time to appease Illumi, who had shown up before to meetings 12 hours late or prior despite common sense dictating otherwise. The phone slid back into his jeans pocket while the heel of his right foot tapped a rhythm against the concrete wall he sat on. He ducked his head down, smelling the shirt he’d picked up from his floor that morning that smelled like Illumi.</p><p>“He’s not coming,” Machi jeered to his left before blowing a bubble and popping it loudly. Hisoka suspected she had only taken his proffered strip of Bungee Gum in an attempt to annoy him with her loud chewing. She should have known that Hisoka would simply chew louder in response.</p><p>“He’s coming.” Hisoka smiled and pulled his right foot up to the ledge so he could wrap his arms around it and perch his chin on his knee. “Because he needs me.”</p><p>"No one needs you, idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka was unable to sleep in his bed alone anymore.</p><p>Well, not quite. He’d sleep, but the light tossing and turning hardly counted. And he had an idea as to why even though it didn’t really make much sense. He slept fine when Illumi was there, better than fine. One wouldn’t think so, what with his silken black hair that tickled Hisoka’s nose or his tendency to jerk a leg while in REM. Yet his slim body fit wonderfully between Hisoka’s arms, and his heavy scent of dark soil and warm spices caressed Hisoka’s senses into a gentle lull.</p><p>When he was gone there was no hair to itch his face or midnight kicks to his shin. And the smell of earth and cinnamon would remain on his pillows and sheets. However, sleep never came as easily to Hisoka those nights. Endless tossing and turning, and on nights he was lucky enough to fall asleep often came with sudden alertness in the witching hours was proof enough.</p><p>He had suspected why, but never said anything. Illumi didn’t particularly like to feel obligated, after all. Not when he was already so obligated by his family.</p><p>And so Hisoka made do. He clutched a pillow tightly to his chest and put off washing his sheets for as long as possible, burrowing into the heady scent of his absent bedmate. Waiting patiently for the next night he’d be able to sleep well.</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>“He’s never going to say yes, you know.” Machi said, having spat her gum onto the cracked concrete once it lost its flavor.</p><p>“Hm, maybe. But I’d still rather try.” Hisoka hummed, still chewing his stale gum. “He’s awfully surprising, after all.”</p><p>Machi laughed, ruthlessly. “Maybe, but he’s not exactly the feeling type. He’s not just gonna swoon into your arms because you’ve confessed a little crush.”</p><p>“It's not a crush.” Hisoka protested, not having to put forth any effort into a calm tone because he knew the statement to be absolutely true.</p><p>Machi’s answering snort of laughter spoke of her disbelief. Hisoka gave an exaggerated frown, something nearing a pout, to show just how much her lack of faith in him wounded his delicate heart.</p><p>“Alright then, lover boy.” Machi jeered. “If this isn’t a crush, then what is it?”</p><p>Hisoka brightened immediately, so very glad she had asked that question in particular so that he had a reason to verbalize just what it was thrumming through his veins and echoing in his soul.</p><p>“Destiny~”</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>They spent their weeknights sitting on the rooftop of Hisoka’s crappy apartment, sharing sips from a bottle of wine that Hisoka had haggled a back alley vendor for with the spare change he’d pocketed from fortune reading on the street. Whenever Hisoka ran into a particularly eager tourist, he often had enough to afford two, but he continued the tradition of procuring one if only for the delight of sharing indirect kisses with Illumi as they passed the bottle back and forth.</p><p>“Illumi, you really are a Blood Type-A, you know.” Hisoka chuckled, a little tipsy now that they were near the end of the bottle. His lips were loose, and words he often thought but tucked away from the ever-pragmatic Illumi spilled out just as Illumi was in the middle of expressing his discontent for the inexact directions from his co-workers.</p><p>Illumi fixed Hisoka with a frown, but paired with his slightly inebriated eyes the glare was softened and could almost be called fond, if Hisoka wanted to be optimistic.</p><p>“Type- A,” Hisoka recited. “Earnest yet reserved, patient yet stubborn, responsible yet argumentative, depending on necessity. You match with your star sign quite elegantly, the Taurus.”</p><p>Illumi didn’t ask what his star sign meant, like most customers impressed by Hisoka’s keen foresight, and Hisoka’s loose neck rolled up to stare at the stars above as words about the greater forces of the universe spilled out; unbidden as a bubbling fountain.</p><p>“It’s just coincidence,” Illumi finally said, interrupting Hisoka’s tirade on the star signs most compatible with the Taurus sign.</p><p>Hisoka chuckled and turned to face Illumi as gracefully as his alcohol-numb limbs would allow. He clutched Illumi’s right hand, the future hand, in his, daintily tracing his various lines with a minimally shaky forefinger.</p><p>“Oh, according to your love line, you think more about yourself than your partner. How cruel~” Hisoka teased as he followed said line across Illumi’s palm. “A big radius to your life line, which means you’re very energetic and,” Hisoka paused to brush his thumb across Illumi’s wrist, “<em>virile.” </em>His smile twisted as he saw Illumi’s Adam’s apple bob with a heavy swallow.</p><p>“And your fate line meets with your life line, seems like you’ll give up on your own ambitions to support others, like family, maybe.”</p><p>At that, Illumi snatched his hand away from Hisoka, who could only ruefully admit to his crossing of an unspoken but no less forbidden line. Family was never to be mentioned in their meetings, let alone criticized.</p><p>Hisoka was in the middle of pulling the Tarot cards from his pocket when Illumi, who must have gotten bored with Hisoka’s fortune fixation, pounced with a kiss. In no less than five minutes, he had Hisoka lying with his head hanging off the rooftop edge, staring at the stars while Illumi swallowed him to the hilt. He gasped Illumi’s name when he came, all while visually tracing the constellation of Taurus above.</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka looked up at the sound of an engine in time to see a sleek, new Ferrari F-whatever-the-hell-number-they-were-on-now turn the corner into the concrete channel, bone-dry underneath the suffocating summer heat. The car came to an immediate stop, so controlled and deliberate just like its driver, and Illumi stepped out. Despite the heat, he’d chosen a black, leather jacket to wear over his white tee-shirt. Both garments were Hisoka’s and slightly large on Illumi in a way that just delighted Hisoka to his core.</p><p>The moment Illumi had arrived, Machi shoved herself off the ledge. Without a word to Hisoka or an acknowledgment to Illumi, Machi began walking away and was well on her way out by the time Illumi reached Hisoka.</p><p>“What is it that was so important you couldn’t text me?” Illumi asked, sounding equal parts exasperated and curious, which was to mean neither at all. Hisoka took the neutral tone as a good sign and smiled at Illumi’s clear indication that he was in the mood to humor Hisoka.</p><p>“I have some bad news, Illu.” Hisoka sighed heavily as he slid off the low concrete wall to land lightly on his toes.</p><p>Illumi didn’t respond, as Hisoka had expected; though he was a little disappointed to see that Illumi wasn’t <em>that </em>inclined to humor him.</p><p>“I’m very sorry to say this, but someone loves you.” Hisoka revealed with a pout patented to evoke -at the very least- a single eyebrow raise.</p><p>He couldn’t entirely withhold the smirk that came when two manicured eyebrows rose.</p><p>Hisoka closed the distance with one more step and wrapped his arms around Illumi’s deceptively slim shoulders. The harsh sun beat down all the more for their shared body heat, but Hisoka held tightly and burrowed his nose in Illumi’s neck in search for that calming scent that clung to his skin no matter how much Armani cologne he wore.</p><p>No arms reciprocated the gesture, but without any rejection Hisoka saw it only fit to continue with his affection. With the slightest tilt of his jaw, Hisoka’s nose was replaced with his lips, which peppered Illumi’s bare neck with deep, bruising kisses. He drifted up, following the elegant slope of Illumi’s neck and jaw and cheek until he curved around to Illumi’s tempting lips. A slip of the tongue and Illumi’s mouth parted and Hisoka took the invitation to ravage and claim until his knees nearly gave out from the lack of air.</p><p>“Ah, it’s you, isn’t it?” Illumi finally intoned by the time Hisoka paused to breathe.</p><p>Hisoka, who had been diving back for more, paused as a chuckle shook his chest. He clung to Illumi tighter as the laughter ran through him, and he hooked his chin over Illumi’s shoulder as the last breathy sighs of amusement escaped his lips. He tilted his head to place a careful kiss to Illumi’s cheek, smiling against the pale skin as Illumi wrapped his arms around Hisoka and placed an answering kiss on Hisoka’s throat.</p><p>Right over his left carotid artery.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Taurus is said to be very compatible with Gemini ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>